


At the Graveside

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina keeps watch over Kol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Graveside

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after "I Love You, Goodbye" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Dark clouds rolled across the nighttime sky above Lafayette Cemetery. Below, Davina knelt beside a grave. The name on the tombstone was Kaleb Westphall.

Kol had been dead for almost two weeks, and his girlfriend was still grieving. She’d visited his grave—Kaleb hadn’t had any family in New Orleans, so the Mikaelsons had taken it upon themselves to see that their brother was properly buried—every night since his burial.

Davina lit a white candle and placed in on top of the grave, before picking up and pocketing the stub of wax left over from the one she’d left the night before. She hated the thought of Kol alone in the dark with only the dead for company.

The witch stood up from the grave and headed towards the tomb that contained the secret playhouse where she and Kol had spent so much time. Inside the playhouse, she picked up a book from a large stack and began flipping through it.

Davina had spent every night since Kol’s death looking for a way to bring him back from the dead. So far her search had been in vain, but she wouldn’t give up until Kol was with her again.


End file.
